


Locked Inside

by hawkschan



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Corpse Husband Has a Big Dick, Cute Sykkuno, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Imposter Corpse, M/M, Rough Sex, tw for blood!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkschan/pseuds/hawkschan
Summary: Sykkuno thought he was about to get killed, but Corpse had other ideas.Sykkuno was fucked. Literally.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 1356





	Locked Inside

**Author's Note:**

> okay so uh, did i just make ao3 account just so i could write about these two and publish it??? yes, yes i did. 
> 
> i’ve just loved the chemistry these two have while watching them playing together which lead me to write about them! of course the horny thoughts took over and this turned into a smut lol. i’m not even that great with smut, but yet i always end up writing it XD  
> also english isn’t my first language and i don’t have a beta-reader so there can be some mistakes! i wrote this on one sitting too.. oh god.  
> the guys povs switch around in the fic too, so i hope it ain’t too weird! 
> 
> i’ll definitely delete this if either sykkuno or corpse say they’re uncomfortable with the shipping! :) 
> 
> PS. bottom sykkuno is *chefs kiss*  
> i need more fics to read about it oh god

Sykkuno was humming softly while doing wires alone at the electrical room. Everything had been so calm today and he had barely seen anyone around while walking through the ship to find his tasks for the day. He didn’t mind it though since he enjoyed being alone and focus on his tasks.

He was about to do his last wire, but then a loud bang came behind him and it made him let out a small scream. Sykkuno’s eyes snapped to the doors and he realized what had happened. 

The doors were locked. _Oh no._

While he was distracted looking at the doors, the vent started to slowly open. Sykkuno didn’t realize it at first, but when he heard the heavy landing of boots behind him, he knew he was in trouble.

He took a shuddering breath and slowly started to peak behind him, waiting for the worst to happen. 

And it did.

The tall figure standing before him now was Corpse. He had blood everywhere. On his face and his black astronaut suit. It made Sykkuno feel uneasy.

Corpse was staring down at Sykkuno with those piercing red eyes of his and a bloody knife on his right hand. Sykkuno could feel himself starting to tremble in fear.

”It’s y-you Corpse.. you’re the the imp-”

”Imposter.. yeah” the taller man walked slowly towards Sykkuno as the other backed away from him, eyes starting to get glossy.

”P-please don’t hurt me! Please Corpse, I won’t tell anyone, please I jus-” Sykkuno pleaded, his eyes glancing between Corpse and the knife he was holding. 

”Shh, it’s okay” Corpse shushed the other's pleading as he finally got Sykkuno cornered between him and the wall ”I won’t hurt you.”

It took Sykkuno a second until his eyes widened ”You..you w-won’t?” He stuttered, tears slowly falling down his cheeks as he looked up at Corpse.

_He didn’t wanna hurt him? Why? Shouldn’t all the imposters want to kill everyone?_

”Of course not, _baby_ ” Corpse smirked and brought his bloody hand to Sykkuno’s cheek, making the other gasp of fear since he was still holding the knife.

He started to slowly stroke Sykkuno, wiping his tears away and he knew the redness on the other’s cheeks didn’t only come from the blood on his hand.

”Then.. then what d-do you want to do to me?” Sykkuno tried to sound more confident, though he was failing it miserably because he started to become a blushing mess by the hand on his cheek and the way he felt Corpse’s hot breath so close to him.

”Hm, you really wanna know?” Corpse murmured. His deep voice made Sykkuno have a full-body shiver. 

”Y-yes” Sykkuno answered.

A wide grin slowly made its way onto Corpse’s handsome face. Or more specifically, on the part that was showing behind the mask he was wearing.

He came a bit closer to Sykkuno and put his hand on the other’s chin, forcing him to look up to him more.

”I’m going to fuck you” He leaned down so his mouth was on Sykkuno’s ear ”, and you will take it like the _good boy_ you are.”

Sykkuno felt himself shudder while biting back a whine he so desperately wanted to let out.

_He was so messed up by getting turned on by this. He was a literal murder! But he couldn’t help how turned on he was. And this is better than dying, right? Right?!_

Sykkuno’s thoughts were quickly ruined because all of sudden he was slammed against the wall and a hot mouth was on him in a second.

He couldn’t believe what was happening right now. Corpse was _kissing_ him. Corpse, who was the imposter, wanted to...wanted to _fuck_ him. 

_Oh God..._

Corpse moved his hand to Sykkuno’s neck and squeezed a little which made Sykkuno gasp. Corpse groaned and pushed his tongue inside the others mouth.

Sykkuno’s eyes rolled back and he pushed himself more onto Corpse which made the taller man chuckle into the kiss that was all tongue.

Sykkuno let out a moan into the kiss as Corpse picked him up with his strong arms, making Sykkuno feel like he weighed nothing and placed him on top of one of the tables. He wrapped his legs tightly around Corpse’s waist.

_Yeah, this was way better._

Corpse’s hands went to Sykkuno’s waist and the sharp noise of the knife dropping to the floor could be heard in the small room they were in, but they both ignored it. They were too focused on each other. 

Corpse’s hands moved lower and he squeezed Sykkuno’s ass tightly through his clothes. The smaller man let out a whine as his hips bucked into Corpse’s stomach and Corpse smirked when he felt the other being hard already. 

He broke the kiss and looked at the fucked out look on Sykkuno’s face.

”What a desperate slut you are, _Sykkuno”_ Corpse purred. 

Sykkuno slowly opened his eyes as they were both panting to each other's mouths. He tried to kiss Corpse again, but the other moved back a little, giving Sykkuno a teasing smirk.

”P-please Corpse” Sykkuno pleaded with a high pitch on his voice. 

”Please what?” Corpse said smugly.

Sykkuno whined again of frustration. He felt so embarrassed.. he couldn’t even look Corpse in the eyes. 

”C’mon now, baby” Corpse moved back closer and took Sykkuno’s chin, making him look at him ”Tell _Daddy_ what you want” he demanded. 

Sykkuno’s breath hitched by hearing the words that came out of Corpse’s mouth. _Oh god._

He took a shuddering breath and closed his eyes ”Please.. f-fuck me..” 

When he didn’t hear or feel anything from the other, he added with a whine ” _..Daddy.”_

Corpse groaned and ripped Sykkuno’s pants open from where his ass was and turned him around. It made Sykkuno gasp out as he was bent over the hard and cold table all of sudden.

He felt Corpse pulling his underwear off since he already ripped his pants and his ass was hit by the cold air.

Sykkuno shivered a little by the coldness of the room and the anticipation that was growing in him more and more every second.

” _Fuck.._ ” Corpse let out a groan as he watched the other’s ass. He had never fully seen the way his body looked like because of his big baggy astronaut suit, but fucking hell... Sykkuno’s ass was _fat_.

He started to slowly spread his ass cheeks apart and when he saw his hole, the wide smirk was back on his face.

”I bet you’re real _tight_ , baby” Corpse hummed and spat on the pink little hole. He glanced at Sykkuno’s face that was full of desire and he took that as a sign to continue. Not that he would’ve stopped.

Corpse teased Sykkuno’s hole with two of his fingers until he pushed them both deep inside the other, not letting him adjust to the feeling. 

” _A-ahh!_ C-corpse!!” Sykkuno let out a cry as his back arched a little. Corpse just smirked and started to pump his fingers in and out of him. 

He soon added a third finger and felt how the other tensed as he hit that spot deep inside him.

”O-ohh _g-god_!” Sykkuno moaned. His whole body was tingling with pleasure as he let out a sob.

He started to fuck himself back on Corpse’s thick fingers after few moments and the other just chuckled deeply behind him.

”That’s it. You’re being such a good boy for your Daddy” The other remarked and it made Sykkuno blush. 

All of sudden Corpse took his fingers out of him and Sykkuno couldn’t help the pitiful sound he let out by losing the feeling of them inside him.

He looked behind his shoulder as much as he could and he couldn’t help how his eyes widened.

Corpse had taken out his dick and it was.... _big_. 

_Really_ big. Oh jesus.

Sykkuno was afraid how it would even _fit_ inside him. It was long and thick and oh god. Sykkuno really was fucked. 

”You can take it” Corpse said deeply to him all of sudden. It was like he knew what Sykkuno had been thinking.

Sykkuno glanced up at Corpse at the same time the other man started to push in his thick cock and Sykkuno couldn’t help the high pitched scream he let out as it slowly pushed inside him. 

”O-oh..oh, god..” Sykkuno closed his eyes tightly. It hurt, a lot, but in a weird twisted way it also gave him a pleasure he had never felt before. 

”Shit...” Corpse groaned on top of him.

It wasn’t so easy to push in by the lack of lube or spit, but Corpse didn’t stop. He will get it in. He knew he can. 

When Corpse made a one deep thrust, it finally made him bottom out fully into the tight heat.

 _Fuck,_ he felt like he was in heaven. 

Sykkuno was a trembling and whining mess under him, but by the look of him Corpse knew he felt good. It made a small part inside of him feel pleased. He had waited this moment to happen for _so long_ since the first day he had met Sykkuno and here he was, about to fuck the soft innocent boy of his dreams.

_Fuck. He was fucked._

He glanced down where they were connected and let out a deep moan of his own. His cock was spreading Sykkuno open so much that it made the other clench around his cock almost painfully tight.

”C-corpse..” Sykkuno said quietly, making Corpse look at the other. Sykkuno gave him a small nod and Corpse knew what it meant.

Corpse kept both of his hands tightly on Sykkuno’s waist as he went to pull out, only leaving the tip in. He thrusted his cock back inside roughly and Sykkuno let out a loud and satisfied moan by the feeling of being full again.

Soon enough Corpse started a rough pace, fucking Sykkuno as the other whined and screamed under him. Corpse loved hearing his noises.

”Y-yes! Right _t-there_! Oh my g-!” Corpse hit his prostate again and again and it made Sykkuno’s eyes roll back into his head. 

”F _uuuuuc_ k, you feel amazing. So fucking tight around your Daddy’s cock, _huh?_ You fucking, _ah_ , you fucking slut.” Corpse moaned as he let his head loll back. 

Sykkuno just whined. He couldn’t even answer to the bigger man, he was too drunk from the feeling of his thick cock moving inside him. 

All of sudden Sykkuno felt the other’s hands move from his waist to his neck and he was pushed against Corpse’s chest, being lightly choked and he let out a choked out moan as the cock spreading him open got even more deeper in this position.

He heard the deep and breathy groans right beside his ear from Corpse as he picked up the pace even more and Sykkuno couldn’t help but to squirm on the other’s cock as he had to stand on his toes. 

Corpse moved his other hand to Sykkuno’s cock and started to jerk him off with the same pace as he fucked him. His big hand felt so rough, but _so good_ on Sykkuno’s cock. 

_Oh god, he could feel himself about to cum already._

”I’m, _ah_! gonna...I’m g-gonna cum!” Sykkuno got out between his moans. 

The hand on his neck tightened and Corpse stopped the movement on his cock. He chuckled darkly right next to his ear ”You have to beg for it.” 

”W-what?” Sykkuno said shakily as he looked up to his side at Corpse.

”Beg. For. It.” Corpse demanded while digging his nails into the side of his neck.

Sykkuno gasped a little. The other was still driving his cock deep inside him, _hard_. He bit his bottom lip a little until he let out a shaky breath.

”P-please..please let me.. let me cum _Daddy”_ he started ”let me cum _aH-!_ ” Sykkuno whined as the hand on his cock started to move right away. 

” _As you wish”_ Corpse said as he kept jerking Sykkuno off and it only took few jerks before Sykkuno came all over the table, moaning out mixes of ’ _Daddy’_ and ’ _Corpse_ ’, arching his back like he never has before. 

”Fuck fuck fuck fuck-” Corpse kept groaning, fucking faster into Sykkuno’s tight heat while trying to catch his own release. 

It didn’t take long until he came too, letting out a deep moan of his own as he released his load inside of Sykkuno. 

”Fuck..” Corpse groaned while catching his breath.

Sykkuno let out a quiet noise of protest since he was too overwhelmed and Corpse realized he was still holding the other’s neck tightly on his hand. He smirked and came closer to his ear as the other was struggling a bit. 

”You’re fucking mine.” Corpse said, deep and raspy voice full of desire. 

It was the last thing Sykkuno heard before passing out on top of the table with warm hands petting his hair.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i uh.... hope you guys liked this :0


End file.
